Where is your Happy Ending?
by IIvaII
Summary: A small piece of Sterek, translation of Story by nt 252. One-shot.
Derek doesn`t like a full moon. The Wolf inside threatens to escape, scratch its` way out through the ribs, slop the blood and fill the inside with the toxic saliva. Hale used to contain himself because of the wolf cubs – cannot break down, should set an example, be resistant. They used to be an anchor for him, and he – for them. Every full moon they spent together in an abandoned depot or basement, or loft. Later all the cubs learned how to control themselves, got used to restrain the wolves, chain them. It became harder for Derek to control his body, which persistently tried to go loose. That was the time, when Stiles appeared. He busily placed cans with ice cream on a dinning bar in the loft and gave Derek to choose what movie to watch tonight – "The Matric" or "The Lord of The Rings". It has become their tradition to spend a full moon together. In fact, they have been spending every other night together as well for three years already.

Derek feels the pressure of a full moon above him and can hear a sound of the inner chain links breaking louder in his ears, so he puts the hammer down as much as he can, running for Stiles. The boy told he needed something in a forest near a burned-out villa, whether some herbs or to perform another shamanic ritual – Derek didn`t want to get involved in this, and Stilinski didn`t insist. Somewhere on a level of the sixth, seventh oh god knows which one of the wolf senses, but Hale feels uneasy. A small tickle, almost like with a feather, but it keeps reminding about itself, not allowing to ignore it. And Derek has learned to trust his senses, so he has suggested picking up the boy, Stiles has joyfully accepted it.

The full moon is already sending a mirage of something unearthly, when Hale reaches his destination. He only has to turn to a road directly to the big house, as his heart suddenly freezes for a moment, and dull pain rises in his head. Not his. The pair`s. Derek jumps out of the car, instantly growing his fangs and claws, and sprints in the direction of, where he feels, Stiles is. And there is one more thing – a smell of blood. He covers the distance between them in seconds and stops in his tracks, unable to move.

Derek has heard from his mother and uncle many times about, what happens to werewolves, who lose their anchor. But he has never seen it, until this moment. Erica doesn`t look like herself – her light curls have become dirty icicles, her cloths is ripped and smudged with earth and blood. She was bending over lying on the ground Stilinski and tearing him with her claws. She looks up at the frozen alpha, and her eyes flare in blue.

\- And where is your happy ending now? – she pronounces indistinctly because of her deformed face and ardor. Then she rises up and runs away to the forest without even one backward glance.

Hale is standing still for a moment longer and dasher up for Stiles, who is lying on a thin sheet of snow. The boy`s chest was all ripped-open, and blood isn`t oozing out anymore, the heart isn`t beating. Derek tries to exhaust the pain, but fails. He vacantly looks at the beloved face, closes the chocolate eyes, which have been covered by a white veil of death. But the boy`s face doesn`t look scared or terrified, just sorrow and… peace.

Derek has heard from his mother and uncle many times about, what happens to werewolves, who lose their pair. But he has never seen it, until this moment. He turns into a wolf, who Stilinski liked to pat behind the ears so much, and pushes the falling down human out of the way, lays down on the boy`s chest, allowing the blood to soak the thick black underfur, to dissolve in it.

The wolf is listening to the sounds of the forest and to the howls of the human inside. A pair is a meaning of life to a wolf. You kill one – you kill both. The wolf sighs heavily, getting comfortable and covering Stiles from the starting falling snow with his body. The wolf closes his scarlet eyes. Not to open them again.


End file.
